This study proposes to differentiate the influences of reduced barometric pressure and reduced inspired oxygen (P1O2) on fluid balance and symptoms of acute mountain sickness (AMS) in human subjects. This will be done by exposing 6 subjects to four separate conditions in a decompression chamber for 12 hours following a careful stabilization of their fluid and electrolyte levels.